Trouble in the Heartland
by Darkkiss15
Summary: It's been a year since the curse has been broken. Tohru and Kyo start a new life and Tohru becomes pregnant. How will Kyo react? What does the future hold for the family?
1. News

**A/N: HI! this is my first fanfic! Read it and tell me how you like it! Review and tell me what you think! I don't mind flames as long as they help me be a better writer!**

**Tohru's POV**

_Hi! My name is Tohru Sohma. Its been 1 year since the zodiac curse has been broken. In that time many great things have happened Kyo and I got married and now I recently discovered that I'm pregnant with our first child, now all I have to do I tell him the great news._

I was standing in the kitchen of our apartment humming as I made our breakfast like I always do, but today I was humming with joy and excitement as I waited for Kyo to wake up. I all of a sudden I thought, W_hat if Kyo doesn't want a baby? What if he rejects us? _My hand flew to my stomach. I stopped cooking and stared at the wall.

There was footsteps and a loud yawn that came from behind me that made me jump and gave a small yelp.

I turned and saw that Kyo stood leaning against the door frame. His face was one of curiosity as he saw the expression that was currently on my face.

"Tohru? Is there something wrong?" his blazing orange hair hung over his orangery-red eyes as he looked at me.

"No, no, Kyo I'm fine!" Of course Kyo wasn't fooled and walked over to me and put his big warm hands on both ether sides of my face and looked me straight in the eyes, in a soft voice he said, "Tohru Sohma, " he smiled and so did I was we remember that we were now married, "tell me what is bugging you. I love you, now tell me what you want me to hear."

I looked down, but I felt his fingers under my chin and pulled my face up and waited till I looked at him, "Will you promise that you wont be mad?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster and gave him the smile I knew he loved.

"Now why in the world could, or would, be mad at you?" he smiled back at me and I felt my confidence boost.

I took a deep breath and bit my lips searching Kyo's face, "Kyo. Kyo, I'm pregnant."

**Kyo's POV**

"Kyo. Kyo, I'm pregnant" Tohru said in a small voice, once again she bit her lips and examined my now shocked face.

Tohru, my innocent wife was pregnant, with my child.

Our child.

I grinned from ear to ear. I put my large arms around Tohru's small waist, picked her up and spun her around the kitchen, "I"M GOING TO BE A DAD!" I heard Tohru laughing, why I had no idea. I stopped and grabbed Tohru's face and kissed her with a burning passion.

The small brunet smiled and said in a happy voice, "And here I thought you would reject our baby", the smile on her face told me the she loved the way 'our child' sounded, and so did I.

The words she said finally registered in my mind and my face fell, "You thought I would reject our baby?" I was sad the Tohru could think that.

Seeing my face she quickly said, "No of course not Kyo, it was a silly thought. That's all. I'm just so happy Kyo! We're going to be parents!" she shrieked I laughed and got down on my knees and grabbed her- for now- flat stomach and kissed it, I pulled back and said in a loving voice, "Hi baby! This is you Dad. Your so lucky to have a mom like yours!" Tohru giggled and said, "You have have changed haven't you Kyo? From the boy who crashed through my roof with a hot temper to this? A sweet loving husband? I'm proud to call you my husband Kyo, and your going to be a great dad." she smiled lovingly at me. To be true I have changed, and for the better. I changed for her. For Tohru, and I would do it again.

I smiled, "What don't you love the old me, the one who had a sexy hot temper?" I rose a eyebrow

"No of course not, I love them both" and with that she knelt down and kissed me.

**AWWWWWWWW! what do you think! R&R! BTW I will not post a new chapter till I have at LEAST 5 reviews! SO REVIEW!**


	2. Monster

**A/N: OK this is my second chapter! You know R&R and remember BTW my sister has recently told me that I should post that Kyo's personality I OOC. I have him more mature and well non-Kyoish. (I didn't post this on my first chapter but I am now) Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! Enjoy and tell me how you like!**

**Tohru's POV**

Our kiss was long and lingering but I pulled away with a start when I sniffed the air to smell the bitter smell of burning eggs, "Oh my goodness the food!" I jolted up and ran to the stove were our forgotten breakfast sat.

Kyo chuckled, but got up to help me, "Here I got it" he took the pan out of my hands and took it to the sink.

"Um thank you Kyo, but I could have done that by myself," I continued to blabber but Kyo just rolled is eyes and walked over to me.

"Now what kind of husband would I be if I let my wife do all the work, and your pregnant, so you should take it easy. Remember, don't do it for me, but for the baby" his arms were wrapped around my waist and I hated to give in but when he put it that way...

"Fine, but I WILL help and you cant stop me." I smiled

Kyo's face showed that he was not happy but agreed anyway.

Breakfast was long forgot, we were now sitting in the living room watching TV. My head was on Kyo's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around me.

I was not paying attention to the TV, I was staring lovingly at my belly, it didn't show or anything, but just knowing that something was growing inside me filled me with joy, all I could think was that I was going to have Kyo's baby, one that we could love and care about. I closed my eyes and thought of the three of us walking in the park, laughing and happy. It was hard to imagine my baby, I didn't know if I wanted a boy or a girl.

I looked up at Kyo who also looked like he was in deep thought and not watching the TV.

"Kyo what are you thinking?" he looked don at me.

"Oh- um I was think about our future baby, I was wondering if I would be a good dad. I was just thinking. Don't go and get yourself all worked up." I was not convinced but I let it go.

"Kyo?"

"Hmm" his full attention was on me.

"I don't want to sound to excited but I was thinking, do you want a boy or a girl?" this seemed to catch him off guard.

"Huh. I never thought about it. I mean I did just find out about it 10 minuets ago." he teased and I blushed.

"Your right I shouldn't be talking about this yet. I'm only like 2 weeks pregnant, we should talk about this later." I was a little hurt, I didn't no why but a small tear fell down my cheek.

Kyo saw it and freaked out, "Tohru why are you crying? What did I say? Whatever I said I didn't mean it! Please! Was it the thing about the baby? That's it right? It's completely normal for you to want to talk about it. Yeah that's what we will do, let's talk about the baby, how does that sound?" he looked down at me with a smile.

"Ok, so do you want a girl or a boy?" I was all smiles now, I realized that it must be my pregnancy hormones kicking it. Great.

" I don't really care but I think if it were a girl I hope it looks like you." he smiled at me.

"And if its a boy I want him to look like you." I really did.

"So do you just want to ask each other questions?" Kyo asked me.

"Sure. OH I want to talk about baby names!." I got up and ran out the room ignoring Kyo's yell of protest. I came back with a notebook and pen.

"Kyo this is valuable information that needs to be written down." I told him in a serious voice as he chuckled as I divided the page in two columns and wrote boy on one side and girl on the other.

We stared blankly at the page and waited for a thought to come, "Um I think one option could be Kyoko, after mom" I wrote it down as kyo agreed.

We thought up of a bunch of names. On the girl side we had Kyoko, Aimi, Akiko, Atsuko, and Sakura. Under boys we had Sora, Kenta, and Isamu.

Well I think that's enough thinking of names, we should get something to eat. What do you think?" Kyo was looking at me and I nodded.

We walked to the kitchen and I was to the counter and watched Kyo cook. I was itching to help but whenever I suggested it Kyo would bite my head off. So I was a good girl and did as I was told.

Kyo was done and I hopped off the counter but I didn't see the water the was waiting for me at the bottom. I screamed and the thought of my baby being hurt crossed my mind and I quickly through my hand in front of my stomach as I fell to the ground. Kyo caught me but after I hit my head hard against the cabinets that were over head and pain shot through me as I passed out in Kyo's arms.

**Kyo's POV**

"AHHHH!" Tohru screamed as she fell, hand protectively covering her stomach, I caught her before hitting the ground but only Tohru could find a way to manage to hit her head on the cabinets and pass out in my arms.

"TOHRU!" I shook her a bit but she was like a rag doll in my arms. This was all my fault! If I had just let her help me this would not have happened! I carried her to the living room and laid her down. I looked at her head and there in the back her beautiful brown hair was starting to get caked with blood.

"DAMMIT! " I picked her up in my arms and ran to the door. With my foot I hit the button of the elevator and waited for it to come, "Come on, COME ON DAMMIT!" there was movment in my arms as I felt Tohru move.

"Kyo?" she whimpered, her small weak hand moved to her stomach and she weakly said, "Kyo the baby, you have to take us to the hospital, the baby could be hurt!" it was weak but I heard the worry, fright and panic in her small voice.

"I know. It just that the stupid elevator wont come." with that the elevator came, empty to, thank god.

He ran in and hit the button for the main floor. Tohru was whimpering and crying in my arms, "Its going to be ok Tohru, its going to be ok, were does it hurt?"

Its my head Kyo, it hurts so much" she closed her eyes

"Shh it going to be ok" I comforted her in the most calm voice I could but I was panicked she needed a hospital NOW. I just kept calm for her and the babies sake.

The door opened and I ran to the entrance and out of the apartment and ran to our car. I opened the passenger seat and slid her in, she whimpered as I put her head against the seat and I buckled her in and ran to the drivers seat and started the car and drove to the hospital.

We arrived ten minuets later. When the nurses there saw Tohru limp, pale and whimpering in my arms they ran to my side while another ran for a bed, "Help she hit her head hard and is bleeding and shes pregnant." with that they had her out of my arms and on the bed and ran to what I hope was the ER.

"Kyo?" Tohru's weak voice called.

"I'm right here Tohru!" I was going to run to her side but they already had her out of sight and I walked to an empty seat and I sat down and looked at the floor.

_This is my fault. What if something happens to the baby? What if something happened to her? She would never forgive me. Tohru was wrong, I had NOT changed, I was still a monster._

**This is the end of chapter 2. Sorry if you think its a little sappy. But whatever. R&R!**


	3. Fights and Family

**A/N: HI! Chapter 3 update! R&R! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Rated T for language and Violence**

**Kyo's POV**

"I'm a monster." I whispered as I looked down at my hands, the hands that a short year ago would turn into hideous deadly claws. I burred my face in them and cried, not loudly, I still had the self control to not cry loudly.

I heard footsteps approach me and stopped. I took a peak at her shoes and- if I was right- she was a nurse.

"Are you the husband of Tohru Somha?" this was about Tohru! I wanted to shake her till she told me everything.

But I didn't. "Yes" I said through clenched teeth, I was still fighting through my hurricane of emotions.

"Um well I'm going to need you to fill out some paperwork." this got me mad.

"My wife is in the hospital and all you can tell me is that I need to fill out DAMN PAPERWORK!" I stood up and kicked the table that was in front of me.

"S-sir there I no need for v-v-violence."she was scared now, good.

I turned to her and grabbed her by the caller of her shirt, "No need for violence? Well I wouldn't need to use violence if ya would just tell me whats the matter with Tohru!"

Her eyes were wide with fear, "I-i-i-i-i" she had no words, than I heard a mans voice.

"HANA!" I looked over at him, he was tough and tall, but and easy match, I let go of the nurse and she ran to the man. He looked at her and turned to me his eyes blazing.

Yes, I was itching for a fight.

"What is your problem?"

"That's my damn business!" I shot back.

With this he gave a yell of fury and charged at me.

He went for the obvious hit I blocked it easily and punched him square in the jaw. He looked at me eyes blazing, but I felt my blood boil and my eyes blazing. We fought and let me tell you that this was a good fight. I went for a punk and missed.

Badly.

And hit the concrete wall, "AHHHHH! I yelled in agony, I think some bones might have broken. With me distracted the guy took advantage of this and grabbed my shoulders, throw me to the ground and started to kick he in the side, I felt my ribs break and I cried out. The nurse -Hana- stood frozen not having moved since the fight begun.

Than I heard the voice.

"Kyo? KYO!" I looked up and saw Tohru running to me and put herself in front of me and looked the guy right in the face, and I was shock, even through the pain to hear Tohru yell, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU BASTERED! YOU LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALONE!" and with that Tohru kicked him in the balls.

Why didn't I think about that. I was now coughing, loudly and tasted blood, crap. I couldn't believe that my innocent Tohru just said that.

Tohru, out of her anger haze turn to me and knelt down next to me and in a soft sweet, but concerned voice said, "Kyo? Are you ok? No oh course your not ok, hold on ok. just stay with me." she looked up and started yelling at the top of her lungs, "HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME" than- I think to ease my pain she said, "were in a hospital and I can't find one doctor" I laughed or well as much as you can laugh with broken ribs, and stuff. I laughed and it hurt like hell I started to chock on all the blood, and Tohru panicked.

"Kyo!" she lifted my head to help but my vision got blurry and the last thing I say was Tohru's face and the sound of running.

**Tohru's POV **

Kyo had been in surgery for and hour now and now it was my turn to wait and worry. finally the doctor came of.

"I have good news, Kyo will be fine, the surgery went well with no complications, the bad news is he also had a broken hand and 3 broken ribs on the right side." this worried me.

"Can I see him?" I felt the hot fat tear brim my wide eyes.

I could tell he was going to say no, but knowing my condition of being pregnant I don't think he wanted to but to much stress on me, "oh course, his room is this way.' he led me to a room and opened the dor for me.

I walked in with my hand over my mouth and I walked over to his sleeping form, I didn't ever notice when the doctor left.

I looked at Kyo, his face was bruised, the skin was starting to turn purple, and he had a black eye. I hadn't seen him like thin in a years or so.

I took the seat next to him and put my arms in the bed and rested my head on my hands and looked at him till I fell asleep.

(1 or 3 hours later)

I woke to the feel of a hand touching my face, I opened my eyes to see that Kyo was awake.

"Kyo!" I gave him a warm smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that your here" he was stoking my face, "How about you?" _( I know sappy but whatever) _

"Oh I'm fine I just need a few stitched, that was all" I closed my eyes.

"Tohru?"

"Yes Kyo?"

"You don't look to comfortable, why dot you come and sleep with me?" I was worried what if I hurt him?

"No no I'm fine really, I'm really comfortable, really!" he gave me the I'm serious look and I sighed and stood and he pulled back the blankets and and I called onto his lift side, resting my head on his chest and feeling his arm wrap around me, which showed of love and protection.

We were like that for some time kyo said, "Tohru, I'm sorry." why was he apologizing?

"For what?" my voice was confused.

"It's my fault that were here, if I would have just let you help me cook this would have never happen. I'm just a monster." I was shocked did Kyo really think that?

I probed myself on my elbow and looked him in the face, Kyo this was not your fault! And your NOT a monster!" how many times do I have to tell you? You are not a monster, Kyo."

"No Tohru I am, I almost killed our baby!" then his orange-red eyes looked to mine, filled with such worry that I wanted to cry.

"Don't worry Kyo, our baby is fine, and this only proves that you are not a monster, you care, for me and our baby, so much, and we love you to, and I'm just so happy!" I rested my head once again on his chest and we were once again silent.

Then curiosity got to me, "Kyo why were you fighting?" Kyo at first did not answer.

"Um well" he gave a nervous chuckle, his bad hand ran though his orange hair, "Um well lets just say I got my old temper back. Which reminds me, were in the _world_ did you get _your_ temper?" at this I buried my face in his chest, my face turning a bright red.

"Well" he promoted

"well um i-i really don't know I mean I didn't mean to Hurt him it just happened. I mean all I remember is seeing you in pain on the floor and something inside me snapped. I really don't now what happened" I whispered and buried my face once again in Kyo's chest.

"Well I think its goo that you know how to defend yourself." Kyo sighed.

"Kyo whats wrong?"

"Nothing." he mumbled

"Kyo Somha, tell me whats wrong" my voice was stern.

He sighed, "fine, its just that I'M supposed to be protecting you, not you protecting me. That's just pathetic."

"No Kyo its not, that just means that we are both strong enough to protect each other. I smiled and he kissed the top of my head and we once again fell asleep.

**XOXOXO**

Kyo had to stay in the hospital for about 2-3 more days, but Kyo was impatient and we left for home on the second day.

In the hospital we talked a lot, and most of it was about our baby, after we left the hospital, we went to the store and bought 1. a camera, 2. a baby photo album and 3. junk food., lots and lost of junk food.

We got home and we made and agreement the we would tale a picture of my stomach every month, so I pulled up my shirt and smiled lovingly at the camera as Kyo took the first of nine pictures.

Life was good. I called Saki and Arisa and told them the news, Kyo called the rest of the family, they all wanted to come and visit, and we said yes.

Oh course Kyo wasn't _all_ to happy to have the family all at once in our small apartment. But he did it for me.

The first to arrive was Arisa and Kureno, falowed by Saki and Kazuma, Yuki and Machi, Haru and Rin, Kisa and Hiro, Shigure and Akito, Ayame and Mine, Hatori and Mayuko, Kagura, Momiji, and of corse Ritsu

it was a tight fit, but we made it work.

Everyone gave us our gift and we all began to talk.

"So orange top you and Tohru Starting a family? How far along are you?" Arisa said

"Yes Tohru, we would all like to know, "chimed in Saki, the room was filled with mutters of yeses so I said

"About a month I would think" then Kisa came up to me.

"Oh sissy! I'm so happy for you! I hugged her. The talking continued and then when it started getting late I opened all the gifts, thanking everyone they left and promised that they would all come to visit later.

Kyo and I ate, folded and put away all our new baby thing away and went to bed, Kyo was careful at hiding his wounds, no one knew, all they say was his broken hand and he told them he broke it in a accident.

We crawled into bed and I snuggled into him careful not to hurt him and then he whispered to me, "Were going to have to move into a bigger house you know."

I was shocked, "were moving?"

"Yeah why not." I smiled, this apartment was pretty small, we were going to have to have a nursery,

"That would be great, when do we start looking?" I always wanted a house of our own, were our children could run and have fun.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Perfect" I smiled and fell asleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I suck at fight scene! And I made it longer! Well I hope you like it so far! R&R and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. For all of you who hate sappiness, I'll let you in on a little secret, I hate it too but don't worry in the future thing will get interesting, and exiting, so keep reading and wait for more updates! I love you all! **

**AND BE SAFE!**


	4. New House

**A/N: HI! me again! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was working on a new story, but for Maximum ride, Check it out!This is Chapter 4 of Trouble in the Heartland! Hope you like it! Read&Review! Oh and I will like of apologize for my HORRIBLE spelling, I'm sorry I cant help it! I even use spell check! I can't spell for my life, so hang in there!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

**Tohru's POV**

I woke with a start, I felt sick, and then I jumped up from my bed and ran to the bathroom and to the toilet.

I threw up loudly and I felt Kyo's hands hold up my hair, Kyo yawned before saying, "Or you okay?"

"Yeah, just the first time I got morning sickness, I guess, but its worth it" I smiled and sat there for a while to see if I was OK, Kyo was still half asleep, but he stayed with me, when I was satisfied, I was done I got up and brushed my teeth,.

"Do you need anything?"

"No you go to bed, its still early" he looked at me and nodded his sleepy head and walked to bed, after I was done, I walked to my room and crawled into bed, cuddling next to Kyo, "I love you," I whispered before falling asleep.

**XOXO**

I once again woke to the sun streaming through the windows and Kyo's arm around me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I reopened them and crawled out of bed and into the kitchen, to make breakfast.

I decide to make leek omelets for me and salmon for Kyo. All was like a normal day, as I finished I set the table and left to the kitchen to get the food when I heard Kyo's footsteps coming and I smiled and entered the dinning room and set down the food, "Good morning Kyo" I smiled brightly.

"Morning" he mumbles and plopped down on the the chair and served his food.

We ate in silence and something was wrong with Kyo, or at least something was bothering him.

"K-kyo? Is-Is something bothering you?"he looked at me.

"No"

I gathered my courage, "Kyo? Are you sure? I- I mean I- I d-don't want to be a bother-but if -if something bothering you, remember, we can worry together." his expression didn't change. Was it something I said?

"Kyo, I'm sorry, whatever I said, I'm sorry." he looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"It's nothing Tohru. Nothing that you need to worry about." so he was worrying.

"But Kyo, I-i don't mean to sound-um- pushy, but you can tell me. N-n-not that you do I mean," I bit my lip and waited to see what he had to say.

"It's Nothing Tohru," he stood to put his plates in the sink and I watched, as he came back out of the kitchen then he continued, "Come on now we have house shopping to do." oh of course! I completely forgot all about that!

"Right" I shoved the rest of the omelet in my mouth and jumped up and cleaned the table while Kyo washed the dishes.

I took a shower and got ready.

I was watching TV waiting for Kyo to finish and when he came out all ready I jumped up and we walked to the car.

The ride was silent as I looked out the window and had my hands making small circles on my growing stomach.

Then after about 20 minuets we stopped in front of a realty building and we got out hand in hand and opened the door.

"Hi how can I help you?" the receptions had long straight black hair and wore a professional suit.

"Yeah, we wanna look at some houses" was that not obvious since we where here?

"Oh course, do you have an appointment?" she glanced at the computer

"No" Kyo responded

"Oh well then lest set one up, it should only take a few minutes.

I don't know why but these places always made me nervous.

"Actual we have an opening right now, why don't I just talk you and we can start talking and maybe even take you to see some house.

This was working out so well, I grabbed Kyo's hand and followed the women into her office.

She sat down behind her desk and we sat in the two chairs on the opposite side.

"Well lets start with what your looking for, I'm guessing your looking for a house to start a family" She smiled kindly at me and I felt less nervous, I smiled back and simply nodded back.

"We want a big yard, in a good neighborhood, with a big kitchen and family room" I told her.

"And the price doesn't matter, but I don't want some big house, just normal family big, cozy" Kyo added, he was right I didn't want a mansion.

I think I get where your going with this, I got some house for you.

With that we left and looked at the housed, and each was nice, but they didn't feel right.

It wasn't till we reached the 7 house that I finally found what I wanted.

It was big, made of stone, and when we walked inside the floor was mostly made of wood, but for the bedrooms, and one of the living rooms, the one with the fireplace had rich brown carpet, the perfect carpet for laying on and reading a book, or just having fun with family, something I plan on doing with my family.

And the Kitchen was enormous, an island, and rows upon rows of cabinets, and a huge fridge, stove and oven.

Just what I needed, the rooms were spacious and there was even a small cozy room next to the master bedroom for the nursery, but what really took the cake was the backyard, it was big and green, I imagined Kyo and the baby running around and playing, I even say the rest of the Sohma's in the house, this was the house for us.

"Kyo, um, I know this is a really expansive house, and I-i-i don't know if you like it but..." he cut me off by telling the lady, "Well take this one." Her face was a bit shocked but then a huge grin spread across her face and she said, of course, if you could come in tomorrow we can get the paper work straighten out.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." he replied.

Then we were leaving for home, the weight on my shoulders seemed to lift, weight that even I had no idea was there.

A/N: OMG THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I HAVE ADDED IN FOREVER!

what do you think? I think it was okay but review and tell me anyway!

\


End file.
